Family Matters
by Her Madjesty
Summary: A little piece for Asexual/Aromantic Awareness Week. Henry dawdled at the entrance to the kitchen, feeling all the world like he was eleven again. His stepfather was bent over the stove, his single hand moving nimbly as he flitted from one pot to another. "You can keep standing there, or you can come inside." Killian said, not turning around.


_A/N Hi all! I wanted to write a quick little thing for Asexual/Aromantic Awareness week, and here it is! There are plenty of Captain Cobra Swan feels, so I hope you enjoy. Love! XO_

* * *

><p>Henry dawdled at the entrance to the kitchen, feeling all the world like he was eleven again. His stepfather was bent over the stove, his single hand moving nimbly as he flitted from one pot to another.<p>

"You can keep standing there, or you can come inside." Killian said, not turning around.

Henry started, and then ducked his head. "Sorry." His footsteps echoed as he entered. A kitchen chair scraped against the floor, and Henry threw himself down, burying a hand in his hair.

"What's the matter, lad?" Killian glanced over his shoulder with a frown. "Tough day at school?"

"Kind of." Henry said, shuffling his feet. "I don't really know how to explain it."

"Just keep talking, that'll help." Killian said. "Take your time. How were your classes?"

"Not bad." Henry shrugged. "We've started this new unit in pre-calc that I'm having a bit of trouble with. I'm not sure how you guys picked it up, coming from the Enchanted Forest and all."

"We've all had to learn a lifetime of new things." Killian said. He adjusted the heat on the stove and smirked triumphantly as one of the pots began to boil. "Though I've no desire to learn this 'calculus' any more than you do. It sounds ghastly." He looked over his shoulder again, this time with a wink. "If you like, we could go sailing each time you had the blasted class."

"Thanks, but no thanks." Henry laughed. "Mom might actually kill me if I start skipping class."

"You mean more than you already do?" Killian asked pointedly. Henry's ears turned bright red.

"Don't worry, lad." Killian chuckled. "I won't tell. Perhaps consider being more subtle when you're out and about, though."

"Thanks." Henry muttered.

One of the pots started to boil over. Killian cursed and dragged it off the stove, looking wildly around the kitchen. Henry leapt to his feet and ran to help, taking the pot from his stepfather and pulling out his mother's wooden cooling rack.

"I thought mom told you not to cook when she wasn't here." He said accusingly.

"Aye, she might have mentioned something along those lines." Killian admitted, setting the pot down. "But she's been awfully stressed lately, what with all this preparation for your grandparents' latest ball."

"Yeah, I know." Henry sighed, sitting back down. He hesitated a moment, rubbing his hands together. "About that."

"Mm?" Killian grunted.

"I," Henry began, clearing his throat. "Well, you see—Killian?"

"Yes?"

"Someone asked me to take them to the ball today." Henry said, all in a rush.

"Oh?" Killian turned, a small smile on his face. "Who is the lucky lass?"

"She isn't lucky." Henry replied firmly. "I told her no."

The smile disappeared. Killian hesitated for a moment, glancing between his stepson and the stove. "I'm not saying you're in the wrong," He said. "But why?"

Henry rubbed the back of his neck and looked at the floor. "Killian, I—I don't think I like girls."

Killian paused, going still. Henry froze.

"Henry," Killian said, turning about. "Lad, that's perfectly fine."

Henry released a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding.

"You can like whomever you please." Killian continued, ignorant to his stepson's relief. "As long as you treat them well, and they do the same for you, it is absolutely alright."

"I'm glad you feel that way," Henry said, all in a rush. "But that's not all."

"Oh?" The smile returned to Killian's features, his eyes gleaming with amusement. "What else is there?"

"I—well, I'm really glad you feel that way." Henry said again. "But when Grace asked me to the ball today, I realized—I don't really want to date anyone."

"Nothing wrong with that." Killian shrugged. One of the pans on the stove popped, and he spun, looking wildly around for a spoon. Henry jumped from his seat to pass Killian a spatula, fighting back his chuckles as he watched his stepfather stirred a pot of pasta into submission.

"You don't think that's strange?" Henry asked.

"Not particularly." Killian replied. "Can you bring me the salt?"

Henry moved from the table and back, his heart pounding in his chest. "I mean it." He said again, sprinkling the salt over the pot. "I don't want to date anyone. Well," he rephrased. "I wouldn't mind, but I don't think I'd want to—you know." He grimaced.

"Oh, I do know." Killian's smirk turned dirty. He wiped it away a moment later, looking at his stepson and taking him by the shoulder.

"Henry." He said firmly. "Your mother and I could not care less who you like or do not like. If you don't think you're going to have sex, that's fine. If you want to have sex with five people at once, that is also fine, although I advise you use this new-fangled 'protection' your mother keeps talking about."

Henry's face twisted in amused disgust. "I didn't need to know that." He said, gently pushing Killian's hand away. "And you don't have to worry about that. I wouldn't mind dating someone, but the idea of sex just doesn't interest me."

"Perfectly fine." Killian said, turning back to the stove. "That's almost a relief, actually. We don't have to worry about any unexpected grandchildren."

"Oh my god." Henry groaned. He walked back to the table and sat back down. Killian turned down the stove's heat and sat down across from him.

"Thank you for telling me." Killian said, patting Henry's hand. "You must have been scared."

"Not really." Henry shrugged. "I mean, have you seen some of the stuff we've been through? It takes a lot to scare me."

"Now there, I agree." Killian chuckled. "But this was a little different. I appreciate that you came to me first."

"Hold on." Henry said, grinning cheekily. "Who said you were the first?"

"Sorry." Killian backtracked hastily. "That was an assumption, and it is perfectly fine if you went to someone else first—"

"It's okay." Henry interrupted with a laugh. "You were the first, I was just giving you a hard time. I figured I could trust you."

Something softened in Killian's face. He patted Henry's hand, giving it a little squeeze. "Thank you." He said, looking away.

Henry smiled, squeezing back. "You're welcome." He said. "Do you know when mom's coming home? I want to talk to her, too."

"She should be back within the hour." Killian shook himself and brought himself to his feet. "Do you want me with you when you talk to her?"

"I wouldn't mind." Henry said.

"Alright." Killian nodded, turning back to the stove. "Now, go take your things to your room. I'll need some help getting bowls down in a little while."

"Aye, aye, Captain." Killian rolled his eyes while Henry chuckled, picking up his backpack and starting towards his bedroom.

He let the bedroom door hang open as he dropped his backpack, grinning into the mirror. Henry danced his way over to his desk and pulled out a notebook, fluttering open the pages until he came to a clean one.

Pencil in hand, he started to write. 'Dear Mom,' he began. 'I hope you're still safe in the Enchanted Forest. I'll be there in a couple of days for a visit. Emma and Killian are helping plan the Spring Solstice Ball, and honestly, I'd like to hear about something more exciting that table clothes and dance shoes.'

Henry hesitated, tapping the pencil against his lips. 'I've got something I'd like to talk to you about.' He wrote. 'It's nothing bad, but it's something important, and I'd like to tell you in person. I can't wait to see you again.'

Henry finished the letter with a flourish and folded it into squares on his desk before moving to his bedroom window. He threw it open and whistled, a chirpy little tune sparking through the air. Regina's crows responded a little more slowly than Snow's doves, so he settled back down at his desk to wait, still smiling to himself.

Down the hall, the front door swung open with a bang, and Emma Swan's voice echoed through the house. "I'm home!" She shouted. Henry left his room in a rush, speeding through the kitchen and into the living room.

"Hi, mom!" He said, wrapping his arms around her.

"Whoa, hi, kid." Emma nearly stumbled backwards, coughing as Henry squeezed her sides. "What's all this?"

"Nothing." Henry released her with a shrug. "I'm just having a really good day."

"Well, good." Emma nodded. "Now, come on. Is that pasta I smell?"

"Killian's cooking again." Henry play whispered as they started down the hall.

"Oye!" The pirate called. "I can hear you, boy. Don't pretend you're any better at this than me."

"I didn't burn the eggs over breakfast." Henry shot back. Emma chuckled silently as her boys bickered, setting down her things to kiss her husband on the cheek.

"Stop arguing, you two." She said. "We're all family here. Play nice."

"Yes, mom." Henry grumbled, rolling his eyes as his mom and Captain Hook exchanged kisses over pots of food. He wandered over to a cabinet and started pulling down bowls for pasta, fighting back the smile that threatened to overtake his face.

Emma walked out of the kitchen for a moment, taking her coat off and shaking the late spring chill from her shoulders.

"Henry!" Henry nearly dropped a bowl, his mom's shout ringing in his ears. "Why is there a _crow _in your bedroom?"

"Sorry!" Henry shouted, running out of the kitchen. "Sorry, he'll be gone in a minute!" He tore into his bedroom, the sound of Killian's snickering echoing down the hall.

Henry rolled his eyes and fished the letter up from his desk, petting the crow on the head and listening to the sounds of his family playing out in the hall behind him.

"Family is ridiculous." He muttered. The crow cawed in reply, nipping at his cheek before disappearing out the window.

Henry watched it disappear into the sky, a slow smile working its way back across his face.


End file.
